Passion interdite
by Jun O-Ren
Summary: Un seul moment de faiblesse, d'inattention n'était pas permis à qui voulait survivre dans les Hunger Games. La fille du feu connaitra sa première épreuve mortelle avant l'heure lorsque son plus menaçant rival embrasera les flammes de la passion.


**Couple:** Katniss/Cato

**Disclamer:**Rien de cet univers ne m'appartient, tout est à Suzanne Collins

**Période:**One-shot se déroulant pendant le tome 1 depuis l'arrivée au Capitole jusque la fin des combats dans l'arène, narré de façon épisodique.

**L'envol du Phoenix**

**Résumé:** Un seul moment de faiblesse, d'inattention n'était pas permis à qui voulait survivre dans les Hunger Games. La fille du feu connaitra sa première épreuve mortelle avant l'heure lorsque son plus menaçant rival embrasera les flammes de la passion.

**Passion interdite**

**T**out s'était déroulée si vite que je n'eus le temps de prendre conscience de chaque jours qu'il me restait peut-être à vivre, à respirer, à entendre les battements réguliers de mon coeur, à penser au présent et au lendemain avec circonspection, à m'octroyer de rêver à des jours meilleurs, des moments fallacieux qui me permettraient de vivre ma vie d'adolescente avec un peu moins de maturité que ce à quoi les aléas douloureux de la vie m'avaient privé de faire. J'étais présentement agrippée à une branche d'un arbre noueux dont le feuillage luxuriant me cachait à la vue des autres participants malchanceux des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games. L'astre du jour aussi rayonnant que chaleureux pointait au zénith, m'indiquant qu'il devait être dans les alentours de midi tout en m'envoyant la chaleur de ses doux rayons me caressait la peau pâle en manque de vitamines. J'appréciais avec une certaine délectation ce moment de trêve factice et j'en profitais pour laisser mon esprit gambader dans les limbes de mes souvenirs les plus frais et les plus intenses. Depuis que je m'étais portée volontaire lors de la moisson pour sauver ma petite sœur des griffes de la faucheuse, je ne contrôlais plus rien du temps, de ma vie, de mes désirs, de mes envies. Tout était tellement irrationnel que je n'arrivais à me convaincre de la réalité du moment. Heureusement, je savais encore qui j'étais et ce que je valais en temps de guerre. J'étais une chasseuse rigoureuse, virtuose du tir à l'arc, débrouillarde, indépendante et intelligente. Je mesurais chaque danger qui me guettait avec une précision aiguisée, me mettant à l'abri d'une surprise funeste qui m'engloutirait à jamais. Pourtant, le souvenir à l'instant qui habitait mes pensées me laissait à penser que je n'étais pas si futée que je me plaisais à le penser. Si cela avait été le cas, je ne me serais jamais brûler les ailes de cette manière, pas même dans un moment de pur égarement. N'étais-ce pas pourtant ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt? N'avais-je pas dans un moment exclusivement intrépide fait un acte dont la teneur me laissait actuellement perplexe? Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever ce moment de l'esprit et reprendre le contrôle de ce dernier. Je devais me concentrer sur ce que mes opposants plus ou moins dangereux encore en vie s'apprêtaient à me faire en cas de rencontre. De plus, j'allais bientôt devoir chasser, mon estomac se rétractant douloureusement sous la faim qui me tiraillait. Malgré tous mes efforts pour me vider l'esprit, je ne pouvais l'empêcher de me torturer en m'envoyant des salves d'images parlantes sur mes choix irresponsables desquels s'en résulterait tôt ou tard les conséquences désastreuses qui m'en coûteraient. Expirant un peu d'oxygène, je me laissais happer dans cette brume de souvenirs et me revoyais dans ma chambre à faire les sens pas tel un fauve en cage.

**J**e ne savais combien de pas je venais d'amorcer sur la moquette soyeuse de ma fastueuse et grande chambre depuis le début de ma ronde nerveuse et solitaire que j'avais entrepris dans le but d'évacuer un stress latent nourri par l'approche rapide des Hunger Games. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre jours que nous étions arrivés Peeta et moi dans cet immense hôtel luxueux où la totalité des tribus élus de chaque district s'étaient rassemblés pour se préparer au combat, au meurtre et à la haine que la tyrannie de ce système totalitaire nous faisait subir, masqué sous de faux prétextes fallacieux. Quelques jours auparavant, la parade avait eu lieu pendant laquelle je découvris pour la première fois mes adversaires un à un dans le plus bel appareillage dessiné spécialement pour chaque représentant de son district. Je distinguais chez mes concurrents pour la plupart des visages soit trop jeunes, soit d'une banalité sans valeur pour s'y attarder plus longuement. Rien de particulier n'avait eu le mérite de retenir mon attention et m'offrir quelques précieux renseignements pour ma survie sauf un moment purement gênant dont le souvenir échauffa mes joues de candeur. Le souvenir parfaitement lucide du tribut du district Deux occupa mes pensées et me fit accélérer les cents pas, les mains derrière le dos, mes cheveux virevoltants au gré de mes mouvements, le regard perdu dans les méandres de ce moment d'échange.

Notre char venait de s'arrêter et nous écoutions le discours de bienvenu du président Snow. Seule la voix du vieille homme résonnait dans le silence religieux qui régnait, le public pendu aux lèvres gonflés et rouges sang de leur souverain, une partie des tributs également à l'écoute. Moi-même j'étais attentive au débit de paroles de cet homme qui me révulsait. Toutefois mon attention fut captivée ailleurs au moment où je sentis sur moi un regard insistant me vrillait la nuque. Je convergeais mes iris gris vers la source de cette gêne quand je me retrouvais noyée dans un magnifique océan cristallin aussi profond que perturbant. Le jeune homme qui me toisait avec désinvolture était l'un des tributs de carrière du district Deux dont la réputation n'était plus à refaire. Je le détaillais rapidement avant que l'intensité de la situation ne me fit perdre le contact visuel; Il était grand, sculpté tel un Adonis, une peau d'albâtre aux apparences soyeuses relevée par des pommettes colorés naturellement d'un rose pâle, son visage était dessiné délicatement de trait fins et angéliques, les yeux d'un bleu pure cristallin et des cheveux blonds coiffés avec style qui lui octroyaient la grâce d'un ange. Ce visage romanesque était terriblement envoûtant et dangereusement irrésistible si on s'y attardait trop à la contemplation. Mon instinct me mit derechef en garde contre cet adversaire aussi attractif que dangereux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce garçon s'efforçait de mettre toute son attention sur moi, me mettant terriblement mal à l'aise de par sa fatuité exubérante mais également par son effronté vénusté qui me chamboulait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je fis un effort considérable pour redevenir maîtresse de mon corps avant que mon trouble n'alerta Peeta dont la main était toujours liée à la mienne. Puis, lorsque nous étions retournés dans les coulisses pour y retrouver nos stylistes, Cinna et Portia mais aussi Haymitch et Effie, je croisais pour la dernière fois de la soirée ce même regard énigmatique dont la profondeur me troubla plus que je ne le désirais. Ce garçon dont je connaissais à peine le nom avait réussi en l'espace de quelques regards à m'intriguer là où d'autres avaient échoué. Quand il réussit à garder toute mon attention sans que je ne flanche, son regard afflua l'ensemble de mon corps de manière tout à fait scandaleuse en ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion sur son beau visage de marbre tandis que sur le mien, les feux de la candeur coloraient ma peau pâle d'une jolie couleur écarlate. La voix de nos mentors respectifs achevèrent de mettre un terme à notre silencieux échange.

Rien qu'en y repensant, j'en étais encore frissonnante. Cependant, ce ne fut pas la seule fois durant laquelle il brisa toutes mes défenses psychiques. Le même schéma s'était reproduit durant nos séances d'entrainements qui devinrent bien plus rudes lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Il me sembla qu'il doubla l'intensité de ses regards, enflammant une à une les parties de mon corps qu'il balayait comme une caresse, alertant mes sens affutés, titillant la vulnérabilité de mes défenses fragilisées. Après chaque entrainement, je rentrais dans ma chambre rageuse contre moi-même, contre ma pauvre naïveté d'adolescente, contre mes hormones en effervescence en présence du jeune homme. J'éprouvais une haine grandissante allié au désir qu'il m'inspire. Même son prénom me laissait un effet battant au creux de ma poitrine. Cato. Tel était son prénom que j'avais entendu prononcer par la blonde sculpturale du district Un. Je me laissais tomber comme une poupée de chiffon sur mon lit, l'esprit hagard, ivre de ce tourbillon infini de paradoxes sensoriels. Demain avaient lieu les interviews finales, lesquelles clôtureront ce havre de paix fictif pour nous propulser sauvagement dans la réalité sanglante et macabre des Hunger Games. J'allais devoir faire sensation auprès du public et des sponsors pour m'assurer une survie un peu plus longue que la moyenne. Cependant, à la différence de Peeta, je n'étais pas très charismatique et mon simple charme ne me suffirait pas pour attiser les faveurs du publique. Je n'étais pas faite pour cela. J'étais une chasseuse solitaire qui n'avait absolument pas besoin de contact avec l'humain pour vivre parmi eux, parmi mes pairs. Aussi arrogant que cela puisse paraitre, je me suffisais à moi-même. Hélas, la vue de Cato pouvait démolir aussi facilement mes convictions en béton; Sa simple présence suffisait à revoir mes penchants et mes envies. Etait-ce parce que j'étais encore innocente? Mon ignorance dans le domaine exécrable du sentimentalisme avait-il un rapport avec mes désirs aussi insolites qu'alambiqués? Je ne saisissais pas la signification de toute cette sémantique, étant dépassée par l'inconnu qui me submergeait, toute cette nouveauté qui n'avait pour but que de m'envoyer au trépas. Alors si je devais mourir, quels seraient donc mes dernières envies? Qu'avais-je envie de découvrir avant que le sommeil éternel ne vienne m'arracher à la vie? Je ne savais pas, ou plutôt j'en avais vaguement conscience mais l'idée saugrenue me paraissait hautement improbable et complètement téméraire. Etait-ce peut-être cela qui donnait le piquant à la situation?

**L**es couloirs de l'hôtel étaient sombres et glacés lorsque la nuit tombait faiblement éclairé par l'astre lunaire visible des grandes fenêtres qui ornaient les murs. Pas un bruit, pas une respiration, pas une parole ne perforaient ce silence ambiant pesant sur mes épaules. Il devait être un peu plus de vingt-deux heures quand j'opinai pour une petite ballade noctambule, une idée au-delà de la témérité en tête, le corps enroulé dans un long gilet de laine blanc que j'avais trouvé dans mon dressing. Je ne savais pas plus où j'allais que l'endroit précis de ma destination. Je me sentais juste portée par l'adrénaline dont l'apparition était due à une prise de conscience d'un ultime souhait avant de mourir prochainement. Un souhait que je n'avais jusque-là jamais réalisé, trop prise dans mes responsabilités familiales pour me rendre compte que je n'étais encore qu'une jeune fille en pleine fleur de l'âge. Mais l'approche de la mort et la peur résultante m'avait offert la possibilité de prendre conscience du potentiel de ce qu'une autre vie pouvait m'offrir, des moments précieux que je pourrais partager, offrir, ressentir, goûter et savourer si le sort m'avait été favorable. Ce fût la raison pour laquelle je m'étais levée de mon lit, sortit de ma chambre en toute furtivité et marchait le long des couloirs inconnus du troisième étage pour atteindre le deuxième, ma destination. Une fois ce dernier atteint, je me retrouvais face à plusieurs portes imbriqués à trois mètres l'une de l'autre entre lesquelles des chandeliers étaient accrochés. Mon cœur se mit doucement mais sûrement à battre la chamade au moment où je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas à quelle porte je devais frapper, ni même ce que je faisais là lorsqu'un éclair de lucidité me frappa. Ma respiration se fit légèrement bruyante, signe que l'adrénaline quittait mes veines et mes nerfs ne tarderaient pas à lâcher. Avant que cela ne se produisent, j'entrepris de faire machine arrière et rebroussa chemin jusqu'à mes quartiers.

Néanmoins, le sort en avait décidé autrement en m'obligeant à faire face à l'ange des ténèbres qui me toisait de toute sa splendeur. La stupéfaction me saisit et me coupa net la respiration pour m'empêcher de crier. Face à moi, dans la pénombre du corridor, aussi silencieux qu'un rôdeur malveillant, Cato se tenait dans toute sa somptuosité à quelques centimètres de mon corps, ses iris cristallins enflammés d'une lueur hypnotisante, dansante dans son regard, les quelques éclats lunaires achevèrent de parfaire sa vénusté enchanteresse. Toujours statufiée dans ma contemplation de ce tableau aussi effrayant que magnifique, je n'esquissais aucun mouvement, juste mon regard intense et les battements de mon cœur définissaient la vie qui m'habitait encore. Tout le reste m'avait abandonné; Mon instinct s'était éteint en même temps que mes sens endormis et mon esprit figeait comme le temps. J'étais un oiseau pris en cage, au griffe du prédateur pernicieux.

"Que fais-tu ici fille du feu?"

Sa voix était froide, tranchante mais dangereusement suave. Il mélangeait habilement ses effets antagonistes pour un effet explosif. J'en étais admirative.

"Je ne sais plus exactement à dire vrai…J'étais venue dans un but précis mais je crois que j'ai fait une erreur!"

"Vraiment?"

Les intonations de sa voix dangereuse réveillèrent mes sens endormis qui alertèrent mon instinct du potentiel danger proche. Ce dernier me mit inexorablement sur mes gardes face au jeune homme. Ma voix restait pourtant assurée et j'ajoutais une pointe d'insolence dans le but de montrer à mon opposant le tempérament de feu qui m'habitait, même si présentement la peur me tordait les entrailles.

"Oui, vraiment! Après tout, les étages inférieurs ne me sont pas interdits que je sache!"

Ses jolies lèvres roses s'étirèrent en un sourire sardonique à en faire pâlir plus d'un, moi y compris.

"C'est sûre! En revanche, tu devrais savoir qu'ils sont dangereux, et encore plus de nuit…"

A peine eussé-je le temps de cligner des paupières qu'il avait englouti les centimètres qui nous séparaient, son corps maintenant proche du mien, sa main écartant doucement ma chevelure pour la repousser derrière mon épaule et glissa vers mon cou son visage angélique.

"Une si jolie poupée telle que toi devrait savoir l'effet qu'elle peut produire sur des garçons tels que moi…"

Des frissons me parcoururent l'intégralité du corps alors qu'il venait de susurrer au creux de mon oreille une menace à peine voilée, continuant sa torture en effleurant mon cou de ses lèvres si chaudes, son souffle finit de m'achever en caressant ma peau vulnérable à son toucher.

"C'est peut-être la raison qui m'a conduit ici tu sais?"

Il stoppa sa torture en plongeant son regard de braise dans le mien, attisant le feu qu'il venait d'allumer en moi, une chaleur douce et nouvelle commença sa longue propagation dans chacun de mes membres.

"Que veux-tu fille du feu? Qu'attends-tu de moi à part que je ne te tues?"

Sa voix était toujours aussi froide et son visage restait hermétiquement fermer à toutes expressions. Sa beauté semblait avoir était sculptée dans du marbre, aussi taciturne que fascinante. Je peinais à déglutir à la requête que je m'apprêtais à lui soumettre, m'invectivant de tous les jurons de ma connaissance pour m'être mise dans le pétrin. J'étais pleinement consciente que je ne partirais pas de cet endroit indemne et que peut-être même était-ce mes derniers instants. Je priais pour que la douleur qui allait suivre ne soit pas trop insupportable.

"Une nuit avec toi…Je…je…veux connaitre _ça _…avant de mourir…"

Rouge de honte, étouffé par mon ingénuité, mon balbutiement lamentable m'écœura autant que ma demande paraissait vulgaire. Je me donnais la sensation de me prostituer à l'ennemi, sans dignité aucune, l'ignominie me sauta à la gorge. La seule chose concrète dans cet instant irréel était que je voulais prendre mes jambes à mon cou telle une couarde et pleurer ma rage et mon infamie seule dans ma chambre et tout oublier. Cato sembla pensif, évasif quelques instants, se demandant sûrement si je ne me moquais pas de lui mais pas une seule fois son visage exprimait la surprise ou l'étonnement du cas singulier de ma requête. Devait-il sans doute avoir l'habitude d'avoir les filles à ses pieds dans son district pour ne pas être étonné que je viennes lui demander de coucher avec moi.

"Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ton _petit-ami _de s'occuper de toi?"

Il ponctua sa question d'un nouveau sourire carnassier qui ne laissait de doute au côté sarcastique de sa demande. Je pensais même qu'il savait pertinemment la réponse mais qu'il souhaitait juste me ridiculiser encore plus en me demandant de l'exprimer à haute voix. Je lui jeta un regard vénéneux, assignant sa position de dominant.

"Peeta n'est pas mon petit-ami!"

"Ça ne change rien, il pourrait parfaitement faire l'affaire. Puis à la différence de lui, je suis ton ennemi direct! Alors je réitère ma question, pourquoi demander cela à moi?"

Je crus que j'allais lui sauter à la gorge quand son superbe visage d'ordinaire flegmatique exprimait une arrogance peu commune, embellit par un rictus mesquin visible dans la pénombre du couloir. Il jouait sadiquement avec mes nerfs à fleur de peau, me laissant aucune chance d'entrevoir quelle réponse me concéderait-il, ni même si elle était positif ou négatif. Une envie irrépressible de lui cracher au visage me traversa la pensée mais je me ravisais et m'apprêtais à tourner les talons, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Toutefois, Cato en avait décidé autrement et n'était pas vraiment apte à me laisser glisser de ses filets aussi facilement. Il me colla contre le mur à notre gauche et me bloqua l'accès en plaquant sa main au mur, me faisant ainsi prisonnière de son corps. Je fus obligée de rencontrer son regard dans lequel un élément m'échappa. La lueur inextinguible et insaisissable était toujours là certes, mais autre chose s'y reflétait, quelque chose de doux qui m'apaisa légèrement mais qui contrastait délibérément avec le reste de son visage devenu menaçant. Il attendait ma réponse.

"C'est une question qui me dépasse moi-même…Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en dépit du danger que tu m'inspires, je vois en toi autre chose que mon ennemi, du moins ce soir. Demain, je verrai certainement en toi ma première cible à abattre. Mais là, maintenant, collée à toi, je ne vois qu'un garçon qui me plait!"

Il glissa son regard vers mes lèvres, mon cou, ma poitrine et remonta lentement son ascension épicurienne vers mes yeux gris qui l'observaient éperdus, attendant la suite des évènements. Il approcha son visage du mien avec une lenteur excessive puis une fois nos lèvres à la même hauteur, il murmura ceci:

"Ce qui se passera entre nous cette nuit ne changera rien entre nous, à ce qui nous attend dans l'arène fille du feu. Tu resteras une cible comme n'importe qui d'autres. Est-ce clair?"

"Je n'en attendais pas plus..."

Puis nos lèvres se lièrent pour un premier baiser doux tel une caresse. Nos lèvres se goûtaient à un rythme lent et doucereux, se découvraient avec fantaisie en devenant une fois familières, plus en avides l'une de l'autre essuyant un rythme plus rapide, plus sauvage. Le baiser devint alors langoureux lorsque je sentis le toucher délicat de sa langue sur la mienne. J'en avais la tête qui tournait, ivre de son goût extatique, mélange délicat des gourmandises sucrées et fruitées que je n'avais de cesse d'inhaler. Une hardiesse nouvelle s'empara de moi quand mes mains avivèrent son corps, palpaient sa douceur, imaginaient ses plaisirs prometteurs d'une nuit unique inoubliable, même dans la mort. Mon corps s'enflammait de plus en plus, me donnant très vite trop chaud, l'atmosphère changea rapidement, électrifié par nos désirs licencieux dont les bruits ricochaient dangereusement contre les murs du couloir. Les sens de Cato bien plus opérationnels que les miens s'en rendirent compte car il mit fin au baiser en jetant des regards froid autour de nous à la recherche d'une éventuelle nuisance à attaquer. Rien. Le couloir était désert. Il me prit la main et me dirigea quelques mètres plus loin vers ce qui devait être sans doute sa chambre. Quand il ferma la porte derrière moi, mon instinct m'envoya des signaux d'alertes pour me dire que je me retrouvais piégée dans la tanière de l'ennemi, dos à lui aussi vulnérable qu'une proie blessée.

Je déglutis difficilement non de peur, mais de pudeur quand je sentis ses mains se posaient sur mes épaules et enlevaient doucement mon gilet blanc, le faisant glisser le long de mes bras. Il continua son entreprise en rassemblant mes longs cheveux dans une main et les posa en une masse pendante sur ma clavicule gauche alors qu'un millier de frissons me parcoururent à l'endroit où il posa subrepticement ses lèvres brûlantes, désireuses de me goûter. J'en eus la chair de poule tellement la sensation était enivrante. Aussi innocente que je l'étais, je n'osais pas me retourner pour lui faire face, le courage sembla m'avoir abandonné autant que la raison. Je fermais mon esprit en même temps que mes yeux et le senti se défaire de la chemise qu'il portait. Quand il revint à moi, ma peau brûla littéralement au contact de la sienne, ayant collé son torse nu à mon dos. La nuisette que je portais était trop fine pour que je ne sente rien. Ses mains explorèrent patiemment les courbes de mon corps en passant par ma poitrine, mon ventre, ma taille et mon abdomen, ne descendant pour le moment pas plus bas. Je le remerciais intérieurement pour cette galanterie. Je n'étais pas encore prête dans l'immédiat à exposer cette partie de mon corps.

**A**yant de plus en plus chaud sous la puissance des sensations que ses mains baladeuses me procuraient, j'enlevai enfin ma nuisette et me tourna vers lui. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux au moment où je lui exposais ma nudité n'avait aucun égal et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et masquer mes seins de mes bras. Ma candeur l'amusa et il m'offrit un sourire éblouissant. Il me porta jusqu'au lit trônant au centre de la pièce, m'allongea dessus et avant de me rejoindre, il se mit dans le plus bel et simple appareil. Je détournais immédiatement les yeux face à ce spectacle pourtant magnifique. Mon innocence parlait pour moi.

"Regarde-moi fille du feu!"

Son ordre sans appel me fit tourner la tête dans sa direction et je fus surprise de le voir au-dessus de moi, son agilité étant bien plus aiguisé que je ne le pensais. Un dernier regard échangé et je sombrais dans les délices de ses lèvres, oubliant ma pudeur, mon innocence, l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais, nue, en proie à une frénésie des sens dans les bras de mon plus grand rival de ce soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games. La fougue avec laquelle je m'exprimais au travers de mes torrides baisers enhardit Cato dont le membre enflammé aux portes de mes prémices dardait dangereusement les délicatesses qu'elles renfermaient. Mon corps se raidit instantanément à l'intrusion douloureuse dans mon bas ventre humide, incendiant littéralement mes parois vaginales sensibles et fragiles. J'étouffais mes suppliques dans nos baisers sulfureux. Après une petite pause, il reprit son ascension lascive et brisa l'hymen qui lui barrait le chemin, m'arrachant une énième douleur bien plus fulgurante que les autres. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules, à son dos, cherchant les siennes pour un peu de réconfort. Je tentais de me détendre pour le laisser se mouvoir en moi. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine alors que je sentis ma cavité suintait ce qu'il restait de ma virginité. Ce qui se passa dans l'esprit de Cato à ce moment-là était pour moi un mystère. Son regard exprimait juste une légère touche de fierté mais son visage n'exprimait pas d'avantage. En revanche, à défaut de n'y voir qu'un masque de froideur, je découvrais le visage angélique d'un jeune garçon chaleureux, aux charmes indéniables. Instant éphémère que je devais mémoriser. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau à l'instant que ce que je voyais. Charmée, mon corps détendu accueillit bien mieux l'intrusion qui venait de me pourfendre et les premiers relents de plaisirs se faisaient sentir derrière les sensations de brûlure que les mouvements pourtant lestes de Cato ne parvenaient pas à apaiser. Je savais que c'était normal et que la première fois, il était rare d'atteindre l'orgasme. Alors, je me laissais envoûter par la respiration mélodieuse du jeune homme qui me faisait l'amour avec tant de douceur que je n'aurais jamais pu lui attribuer. Moi-même, je gémissais sous les caresses attentionnées qu'il me prodiguait. Ses mouvements se firent plus lascivement véloces manquant de me briser de l'intérieur quand je le sentis se déverser en moi et apaiser de sa semence le feu des brûlures douloureuses.

**P**eu avant que la clarté féerique de l'aube inonde la chambre de ses couleurs vivaces, je m'apprêtais à quitter les lieux pour rejoindre mes quartiers avant que les couloirs ne grouillaient de serviteurs et de concurrents. Il me regarda me rhabiller stoïque, le visage toujours aussi splendide, rayonnant de beauté alors que mon visage arborait de petites cernes, le teint pâle dû à un manque de sommeil, les cheveux en bataille après une nuit d'amour. Mon entre-jambe souffrait de l'intrusion nocturne et me procurait la désagréable impression d'avoir toujours quelque chose de gênant en moi. La douche apaisera sans doute mes maux. Nous échangeâmes un dernier regard lucide, lourds d'émotions puis sans me contrôler, je m'approchai de lui et lui vola un dernier baiser auquel il répondit.

"Merci…" Soufflais-je reconnaissante.

Puis, je quittais la chambre rapidement, seul vestige de notre passion interdite. Cette dernière journée qui précédait notre entrée dans l'arène se passa laconiquement, comme si rien ne s'était produit de passionnant. Parfois, nos regards se croisaient pendant nos deux dernières heures d'entrainements mais le sien restait désespérément clos à tous sentiments tandis que les miens se faisaient parfois indifférents parfois intenses. Mais la situation et la peur des Hunger Games avaient repris le dessus et j'avais fermé mon esprit à tout ce qui était susceptible de me distraire de mon but premier ici, à savoir vivre ou mourir. Je m'étais strictement interdit tous souvenirs de cette nuit où je perdis quelque chose de précieux pour mieux découvrir une sensation nouvelle peut-être pour la première et dernière fois. Les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à choisir Cato pour cela restait pour moi mystérieusement nébuleuses. Etait-il possible que si Gale avait été choisi à la place de Peeta, ce fût vers lui que je me serais tourné? Encore faut-il que Gale m'ait inspiré ce genre d'engouement? Car je devais avouer que ce qui m'avait poussé à cela, ce fût Cato le responsable. Lui seul avait subjugué mes sens de cette façon, qui plus est dans une situation loin d'être appropriée.

Je me souvins que ses yeux furent éloquents une seule fois depuis cette nuit lors de notre interview. Cinna et mes préparateurs avaient fait un travail éblouissant sur moi. La robe que je portais était magnifique, constellée entièrement de pierres précieuses aux reflets rouges, jaunes et blanc me rendant éblouissante telle une flamme scintillante. Mes yeux maquillés donnaient la sensation que je lançais des éclairs et ma peau satinée scintillait à la lumière des spots. J'attirais presque tous les regards sur mon chemin depuis les techniciens jusqu'au public massif du plateau télé alternant entre admiration et jalousie pour quelques-uns en provenance des tributs. Tout ceci renforça mon malaise et ma timidité.

Je venais enfin de passer mon interview avec Caesar et je me dirigeais vers les coulisses où je devais rejoindre les autres en attendant que notre mentor venait nous récupérer. Les autres tributs ne manquaient pas de charmes non plus et leurs stylistes avaient fait un travail remarquable. Je me murais ensuite dans ma patience en évitant le regard jaloux des tributs féminins du district Un et Deux qui me sondaient méchamment, rien d'agréable comparé aux regards auxquels j'avais eu droit de la part de Cato postérieurement. D'ailleurs, ce dernier m'avait à peine regardé quand j'étais passée à côté de lui. Son indifférence me fit froid dans le dos. J'écoutais attentivement l'interview de Peeta plutôt à l'aise, concentré sur ce qu'il disait. Une bombe fut lâchée quand il avoua être amoureux de moi à Caesar. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais le centre d'intérêt des coulisses. Mon Dieu! Que cette situation était désagréable! Des murmures s'élevaient de toute part et je dus faire un effort herculéen pour ne pas m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mon instinct se réveilla et me révéla un danger imminent. Je tournais fébrilement mon regard dans la direction opposée où je trouverais Cato, le regard aussi sombre et menaçant qu'effrayant, une aura de force l'enveloppant, son visage était de marbre mais ses yeux exprimaient un sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. De la jalousie? Je n'aurais pas parié là-dessus mais mon intuition penchait pour cela. Puis, il quitta mon champ de vision et je ne le revis plus jusqu'à ma montée dans l'arène.

**L**e bruit de canon qui sonnait le glas d'un malchanceux tribut retentit dans toute l'arène et manqua de me faire tomber de mon arbre, prise d'un violent sursaut. Le retour à la réalité fût si brusque que je peinais à reprendre mes repères. Nous étions plus qu'une poignée encore en vie. Mes premiers jours ici étant un véritable enfer avec trois jours de déshydratation, la trahison de Peeta, mes retrouvailles avec Cato, mes premiers meurtres, la mort de Rue et mes propres démons qui m'assaillaient dès que le moment était opportun. Pourtant, je ne devais pas baisser les bras et continuait ma lutte pour ma survie jusqu'au bout. Maintenant, mon objectif était de retrouver Peeta pour le sauver du coup mortel de mon véritable amant, chose naturellement secrète que même les caméras ne savaient pas. Lorsque j'avais retrouvé Cato, blessée par le combat contre le mur de feu et que j'avais trouvé refuge dans mon arbre, aucun de nous n'avait trahi notre terrible secret. Il avait tenté de me tuer aussi clairement qui me l'avait dit. J'étais devenu une proie aussi potentiellement juteuse que n'importe qui et pour m'attraper, il n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens en recrutant momentanément Peeta pour me jeter dans ses perfides filets. A charge de revanche, j'ai jeté sur lui et toute sa troupe un nid d'abeilles tueuses, me permettant ainsi avec beaucoup de dommages une fuite réussie, même si je la devais en grande partie à Peeta. Ensuite, avec l'aide précieuse de la petite Rue avec qui je m'étais alliée et secrètement dans le but de la protéger, j'entrepris avec succès de détruire son stock de vivre mais pas sans risque. Je perdus la faculté auditive de mon oreille gauche, handicapant pour une chasseuse chassée. Je revois clairement la colère enflammée son aura puissante, ses yeux bleus cristallins flamboyant de haine, sa mâchoire contracté de rage qu'il passa sur le pauvre tribut du district Trois en lui disloquant la nuque en un seul geste sec. Je fus prise de vertige et de nausées à la vue du corps sans vie, brisé de ce pauvre garçon. Avant de prendre la fuite, un doute m'assaillit quand un dernier regard vers mon amant m'apprit qu'il me dévorait de ses yeux assombris par la haine. Une peur panique s'empara de moi et fût sur le point de me tétaniser en imaginant qu'il me réservait le même sort s'il m'attrapait. Pourtant, aussi incroyablement que cela puisse être, Cato n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il m'avait vu mais ne fit rien pour me tuer. Avais-je rêvé? Me laissait-il en vie? Je ne pus méditer ces questions car le visage de la petite Rue s'imposa à moi et je courus vers la direction opposer pour me cacher le temps de reprendre mes esprits puis la chercher.

Cependant, je compris mieux pourquoi ce perfide bonhomme m'avait laissé en vie. La surprise funeste qu'un de ses membres me réservait acheva de me faire haïr les tributs des carrières. Mes retrouvailles avec ma petite protégée se terminèrent aussi rapidement qu'elles avaient commencé. Je décochais sans scrupule avec une jubilation malsaine une flèche en pleine gorge de Marvel qui venait d'enfoncer son épieu dans une enfant de douze ans, sans défense. Je le voyais, une haine farouche imprimée sur mon visage, s'étouffait dans son sang tandis que les suppliques de Rue m'appelait à la réalité. Je lui offris avec tout l'amitié que je lui vouais des funérailles digne de la petite fée qu'elle était, en me laissant un vide cruelle en mon for intérieur. Une fêlure apparut sur mon cœur quand j'entendis l'hovercraft l'emportait pour toujours. La haine que je ressentis pour l'humanité à ce moment me rendit dorénavant plus dangereuse que jamais.

Mes retrouvailles avec Peeta ne furent pas joyeuses non plus. Il était fiévreux, une belle entaille profonde et infectée ornait sa cuisse d'où suintait du sang et du pue. On pouvait dire que mon amant d'un soir ne l'avait pas épargné. Je voulus prendre la fuite face à ce spectacle immonde mais je m'en abstins. Je fis de mon mieux pour le soigner. Toutefois, malgré toutes les tentatives de soins que je m'évertuais à lui prodiguer avec les moyens à disposition, la fièvre ne cessait de le tenailler. Il avait besoin de vrais soins médicaux de toute urgence ou il allait y rester. Pour nous aider dans cette situation critique, je dus endosser mon rôle de jeune fille amoureuse pour plaire au public et attirer les sponsors. Mon entreprise fut couronné de succès car Haymitch nous envoya par deux fois des parachutes argentés, l'un contenant des antalgiques, l'autre un pot de bouillon pour deux personnes. Malheureusement, cela n'était pas encore suffisant pour que Peeta ne soit hors de danger. Son état ne s'améliorait pas et me rendit nerveuse d'heures en heures. Je n'avais pas besoin d'exagérer dans ma comédie de la jeune fille amoureuse complètement perdue, car perdue je l'étais réellement. Puis, les baisers échangés avec mon homologue n'arrangeaient pas les choses car leurs fadeurs me rappelaient ceux exquis de Cato. Des images lubriques de ma nuit avec lui me hantaient souvent l'esprit et réussissaient par je ne sais quel prodige à me faire ressentir un manque de lui. Je voulus claquer ma tête contre les parois de la grotte dans laquelle on se cachait pour me faire sortir ces élucubrations de l'esprit. Ma délivrance sonna quand la voix de Claudius Templesmith résonna dans l'arène pour nous inviter à un festin lors duquel sera exposé un sac pour chaque district restant contenant ceux dont ils avaient le plus besoin. M'étant impossible de convaincre mon homologue de me laisser y aller, Haymitch m'envoya un nouveau parachute argenté qui contenait un puissant somnifère.

**M**e voici alors à la corne d'abondance, le petit sac arborant le chiffre douze me narguant de toute sa distance alors que la renarde elle aussi, me nargua de toute se ruse en sortant aussi vive que l'éclair de la corne d'où elle était cachée et fila, son sac à la main sans demander son reste. J'entrepris de faire pareil mais le sort me réservait un autre destin bien moins favorable. Clove me surprit en m'envoyant un de ses couteaux par la droite que je n'eus pas de peine à esquiver. Je lui décochai une flèche qu'elle esquiva avec agilité mais qui atteignit son biceps gauche. S'ensuivit un combat au corps à corps qu'elle finit par dominer. Je savais que Cato était dans les parages et qui devait savourer le spectacle sans en perdre une miette, néanmoins toujours sur ses gardes car la menace de Tresh n'était pas loin. Son équipière prête à scarifier mon visage avant de m'achever lentement, doucement, sadiquement. Cependant, rien ne se produisit grâce à l'intervention de Tresh qui me sauva la vie et ôta celle de Clove qui eut le temps d'appeler Cato avant de mourir. Quand j'entendis le son de sa voix de mon oreille valide, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de bondir dans ma poitrine, apportant des sentiments confus et contradictoires tandis que Tresh emporta avec lui son sac et celui de Cato. Je fis de même en prenant mon sac et en me dirigeant vers la forêt. Une fois à la lisière de cette dernière, je fus rattrapé par mon redoutable amant qui aussi rapide qu'agile avait su se glisser sans bruit à ma suite. Je retrouvais plaquer brusquement au sol, le corps de ce dernier utilisé comme rempart pour m'immobiliser. Je me débâtis comme une damnée et réussis par je ne sais quel miracle à me défaire de lui. Je n'avais rien perdu de mes réflexes et j'encochai aussitôt une flèche à mon arc pointé vers son coeur. Son regard n'exprimait aucune peur, le visage toujours empreint de flegmatisme, insensible à la situation critique pour lui. Je tentais de rester concentré, vigilante, l'œil vif et ne pas me laisser distraire par la beauté qui se dégageait de lui. Il me sembla que c'était ce matin que j'avais quitté sa chambre après avoir passé la nuit dans ses bas quand nos regards se jaugeaient.

Sans crainte que la menace de mon arc représentait pointé sur son cœur, il dégaina lentement sa longue épée d'acier arrogamment flamboyante sous les reflets du soleil à l'image de son porteur empli de beauté. Nous nous jaugions du regard, offrant un spectacle palpitant aux caméras du Capitole mais également à nous-même. Si je ne décochais pas une flèche dans l'immédiat, ça en était fini de moi. Je n'avais aucune chance au corps à corps avec Cato. Il me broierait en moins de cinq minutes. Ma main trembla imperceptiblement à l'œil des caméras mais visible à celui de Cato qui esquissa un sourire empli de finesse déstabilisante. Il sentait mes doutes, mes craintes et peut-être même un sentiment qui m'échappait. Intrinsèquement, je bouillais, extérieurement, je mesurais mes émotions. Je décochais la flèche qui frôla volontairement sa main où se tenait l'épée menaçante. Son sourire horripilant ne quitta pas ses lèvres dans le même temps qu'il jongla obscurément ses yeux sur moi et sa main nouvellement menacée. J'encochai une nouvelle flèche pointée à nouveau vers son coeur qui serait réellement la prochaine destination. Mais son agilité aussi vive qu'un félin eut raison de mes sens quand il se glissa jusqu'à moi avec la fantastique vélocité d'une ombre. Mon arc me fût arraché des mains, jeté à plusieurs mètres de moi tandis que je me retrouvais sans défense, propulsée par une force colossale contre un arbre. Le vent siffla à mon oreille droite avant que je ne heurtai le réceptacle en bois, mes poumons vidés de leur airs subitement par l'intensité de l'impact. Sonnée, je tentais de me relever en toussant, expectorant l'air qui me manquait, ma vue brouillée m'empêcha de distinguer mon adversaire s'approcher. Les sens me revinrent et j'eus le temps d'esquiver miraculeusement le coup de poing qui m'était destinée. La haine me donna la force de rétorquer et je sentis mon petit poing nerveux entrer en contact avec le visage de Cato. Quand il pénétra dans mon champ de vision, mon coup l'avait à peine effleuré, son visage ne portant aucun stigmate de notre combat, ce qui me démoralisa bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je ne voyais aucune issue autre que tragique à ce rixe et je me préparais à mourir bientôt. Pour faire bonne mesure et mourir dignement, je dégainais mon couteau de chasse qui ferait office de dernier rempart contre mon amant.

" Je peux tout aussi bien te briser la nuque si tu préfères?"

La nausée me submergea quand je repensai au pauvre garçon du district Trois. Je l'observai jeter son épée sur le côté avant même que je ne répondis et s'avancer déjà vers moi, aussi imposant que le prédateur qu'il était. Nous engageâmes un combat au corps à corps où je ne parvins qu'à briser quelques défenses et déchirer sa veste sur quelques centimètres, esquivant mes coups de couteau avec une grâce sans équivalente. Notre échange ressemblait d'avantage à une chorégraphie qu'à un combat de maître. Il mit fin à cela en me désarmant d'un coup de pied agile qui me fit perdre légèrement l'équilibre pendant lequel il en profita pour me capturer brutalement dans ses bras. Ceci n'avait rien d'une étreinte passionnelle. J'étais à sa merci, mes bras douloureux bloqués derrière mon dos par un habile jeu de ses bras, son souffle chaud me caressant le cou au creux duquel il nicha son visage en me donnant des frissons dont la nature m'échappait dans cette situation précaire.

"Tu es mienne fille du feu! C'est fini pour toi…"

En disant cela, il accentua la prise qu'il avait sur moi et m'arracha un petit cri de douleur. Je dis en toute sincérité ce qui me traversait l'esprit. Il était temps, avant que je ne mourrais, d'être honnête avec moi-même sans pour autant que le public, les Hauts Juges, Haymitch, ma famille et mes amis ne sachent la vérité. J'allais parler à demi-mots.

"Je l'ai toujours été et le serais sûrement toujours!"

Ma réponse le déconcerta légèrement mais étant maître de lui-même, il sût masquer son trouble. Je pouvais sentir les battements de son coeur un peu plus accélérés, me procurant une chaleur nouvelle qui me mit du baume au mien. J'avais su percer son impassibilité et découvris que je ne lui étais pas si indifférente qu'il ne voulait bien me le montrer. Furtivement, il déposa un baiser au creux de mon cou, invisible aux objectifs des caméras. Le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau m'avait tellement manqué que je me trémoussais dans ma position de faiblesse pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il resserra encore plus sa prise, m'interdisant tout mouvement. Je le soupçonnais de me cacher son visage tandis que le public affamé de violence y voyait une nouvelle façon de me tenir en joug.

"Je t'en prie, laisse-moi voir ton visage une dernière fois Cato…" Lui soufflais-je de manière à peine audible pour me faire entendre que de lui.

Son bras qui me retenait prisonnière était tiraillé par l'incertitude qui l'envahissait. Je devais lui inspirer un tourbillon de sentiments en totale opposition avec ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis sa prime jeunesse, avec les maximes de son district mais aussi et surtout avec lui-même. Je mettais en péril tout ce qui constituait ses valeurs de guerrier impitoyable. Contre toutes attentes, il concéda à ma demande en me tournant face à lui dans un habile jeu de main qui me laissait toujours prisonnière, à sa merci, écrasée par la menace qu'il constituait. Le public et les Hauts Juges devaient frétiller devant la scène prometteuse que nous leur offrions. Je vagabondais mes yeux gris sur ce magnifique visage qui m'avait tant manqué malgré moi, son parfum fruité me chatouilla l'odorat, et nous étions si proches que nos souffles se mêlaient agréablement. Il me scrutait aussi avec une avidité indicible sur laquelle je savais mettre le doigt car je connaissais son fonctionnement, ce qui m'en étonna. En si peu de temps, je l'avais tellement admiré que par inadvertance, j'avais su comprendre un facette de sa personnalité. Mes joies instantanés intrinsèques me donnèrent envie de l'embrasser, d'autant plus que ses lèvres roses irrésistibles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. La tentation en devint plus rude, plus obsédante. Une flamme malicieuse s'alluma dans ses iris cristallins à la vue de mes envies si naïves et de sa main valide, il caressa mon visage avec tendresse, geste que l'un de nous allait devoir expliquer si on se sortait victorieux de l'arène, surtout moi qui était censé être amoureuse de Peeta, mourant en attendant que je lui apportais le contenu précieux de mon petit sac estampillé "12". Une pointe de culpabilité s'installa en mon for intérieur, déjà en rude bataille avec mes propres démons qui tentaient d'avilir le reste de ma conscience. Mais les doigts de Cato sur ma peau m'empêchaient de raisonner et me jetèrent dans mes propres abysses. Je scellais nos lèvres par un baiser empli de chaleur, doux, innocent auquel mon amant répondit sans retenue, savourant autant mes lèvres que moi les siennes. Ce contact nous avait sacrément manqué plus que de raison et l'ardeur de notre échange ne fit que confirmer ce que je pensais. Ce garçon me rendait folle. J'imaginais assez bien l'ébullition que nous venions de provoquer au Capitole. Les hauts Juges, Haymitch, les sponsors, le district Deux et Douze. Tout cela, dans ce moment unique, j'en avais cure. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était que ce baiser ne finisse jamais. Sa poigne se desserra autour de mes poignées et mon intuition me dicta qu'il préparait quelque chose, même si son baiser restait parfaitement intense.

**U**n coup de canon retentit dans le silence de la forêt et mis fin au baiser. Je ne savais pas si c'était Tresh ou Peeta qui venait de succomber et j'en fus prise de panique. De son côté, Cato en profita pour appliquer ce qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

"Clove!"

"Clove? Répétais-je interloquée, elle est morte sur le coup, non?"

"Non, elle respirait encore quand je l'ai rejoint et le tribut du Onze ne perd rien pour attendre. Je m'occuperai de toi quand j'en aurais fini avec lui et cette fois fille de feu, ne t'attends plus à _ça _…"

Il était devenu aussi effrayant que si je ne le connaissais pas. Le canon semblait l'avoir transformé en un monstre insensible. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus qu'une farouche détermination, son si beau visage arborait une expression d'une telle férocité que je m'éloignais de lui dès que j'en eus l'occasion avant que son aura de puissance ne me submergeait et m'engloutissait tel une vague de ténèbres opaque.

"Pars rejoindre ton _petit-ami_ et dis-lui de ma part qu'il sera le premier de vous deux que j'achèverai, sous tes yeux avant que je n'en termine avec toi…"

Un dernier regard et il me quitta, le coeur lourd, lacéré par ses menaces acerbes, mes yeux menaçant de me trahir si je ne pliais pas bagage au plus vite.

**L**e dernier coup de canon annonça que nous étions à la finale des Hunger Games et que nous allions devoir Peeta et moi se mettre en quête de notre ultime combat. Ce que nous fument après avoir décrété que notre destination finale était la corne d'abondance où nous attendrions mon amant maudit, Cato, victorieux de son combat vengeur contre l'imposant Tresh. Puis tout se passa très vite, Cato surgissant des bois talonné par des mutations génétiques abominables proche des loups garous, nous trois perchés sur la Corne d'abondance à l'abris du danger des abominations, une lutte entre Cato et Peeta, des poings qui fusent, des gémissements de douleurs, des jappements de bêtes à nos pieds, puis moi, l'arc bandé en direction de mon homologue et de mon amant, ne sachant que faire dans l'urgence de la situation car Cato tenait fermement Peeta par le cou, l'étouffant un peu plus à chaque seconde, menaçant de le tuer si j'attentais quoique que soit.

"A toi de choisir fille du feu, il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur. C'est la règle! Peu importe ce qu'ils ont dit. Les Hunger Games ne changeront jamais. Tues-moi et je l'emporte avec moi. Tu seras couronné de gloire…"

Dans son regard, je vis une imperceptible lueur qui me fit baisser très légèrement mon arc. Que voulait-il réellement? Que je gagne les jeux? Avait-il déjà tout prévu depuis notre dernier échange? Quelque chose dans sa voix me laissait penser qu'il voulait que je gagne, mais seule, sans Peeta. C'était moi ou lui qui ressortiront vainqueur, Peeta ayant toujours était de trop, voir même inexistant à son sens.

"Peeta reste avec moi!"

Mon test fonctionna. Son visage s'assombrit d'avantage et ses yeux exprimèrent une farouche envie de disloquer la nuque de mon homologue. La scène prit tout son sens durant le moment où il me transperçait de son regard, cette fameuse lueur inextinguible et insaisissable y réapparut et m'enflamma le cœur d'un sentiment chaleureux et prospère. Je saisis l'importance que j'avais à ses yeux, la raison pour laquelle il m'avait laissé en vie à de nombreuses reprises alors qu'il aurait pu aisément me tuer durant les jeux. Cato tenait à moi de la même façon que je tenais à lui. Mais nous savions depuis le début que notre passion était voué à l'échec. Nous avions transgressé les règles en nous unissant alors que la mort faucherait l'un de nous. Me proposer de le tuer lui et Peeta était la façon maladroite de m'offrir une échappatoire, de me prouver à demi-mots qu'il tenait à moi. Je cherchais les mots juste qui me permettraient de lui montrer à lui seul ce qu'il me faisait ressentir.

"J'aurais tellement aimé que les choses se passent différemment mais je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est produit… Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de _ça_ ! "

Il comprit mon message car un magnifique sourire sincère illumina son visage qui n'avait rien perdu de sa vénusté. J'observais une dernière fois l'éphèbe qui se tenait devant moi. Ses cheveux toujours coiffés avec style reflétaient leur perpétuel reflet or, ses yeux bleus semblables à deux pierres précieuses me vrillaient avec une avidité sans pareil, sa peau d'albâtre aussi soyeuse que de la soie, ses lèvres roses aux attraits interdites ne demandaient que mes baisers et la délicatesse de ses traits n'avait d'égale que la beauté d'un ange. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas courir dans ses bras en conséquence de quoi je redressais mon arc, le pointais vers la main qui empoignait fermement Peeta, jeta un dernier regard où je laissais mon affection transparaitre puis décocha la flèche qui alla se loger dans le mille. Il retint un cri de douleur quand il reçut ma flèche mais le dernier regard que nous échangions avant sa chute me brisa littéralement de l'intérieur. Une nouvelle fêlure blessa mon coeur. J'entendis avec horreur les mutations faire de mon amant leur festin après que celui-ci ne sache plus se défendre, assailli par ses opposants monstrueux. Et cela durant une bonne partie de la nuit pendant laquelle je camouflais mes larmes du mieux que je le pouvais alors que chaque cris d'agonie de Cato me lacérait violemment le coeur. Je me haïssais de tout mon être pendant ces heures interminables où j'attendais que le sommeil éternel emporte celui à qui j'appartiendrais toujours.

**T**oujours aucun canon à l'horizon et les râles de souffrances me rendirent folle. Je me levais, l'arc à la main, pris ma dernière flèche du garrot de Peeta et m'approchais du bord. Il me fallut un moment pour distinguer dans la pénombre Cato baignant dans son sang. Puis l'amas de chair qu'était devenu mon amant proféra un son et je parvins à localiser sa bouche autrefois si délicieuse.

"Je t'en prie…Katniss…"

Mon prénom, c'était la première que je l'entendais le prononcer. Il m'avait toujours appelé la fille de feu, même pendant nos plus intimes échanges. Je ne pus retenir ces larmes qui ruisselaient sur mes joues et qui lui étaient destinés. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il les voyait pour qu'il emporte avec lui le souvenir heureux de nos moments que je n'oublierais jamais. Alors, j'encochai mon ultime flèche salvatrice, la pointa vers le sommet de son crâne à ma portée et lui souffla ces ultimes mots avant de le libérer de ses souffrances.

"Je t'appartiendrais toujours…"

Le canon retentit enfin dans l'arène désormais vide. Cependant, alors que nous pensions en avoir enfin fini avec ce cauchemar, les Hauts Juges ne le voyaient pas de cet œil-là. Ils nous avisèrent qu'un seul vainqueur serait élu, comme l'avait prévu Cato. Je décidais de m'octroyer un dernier caprice en décidant moi-même des règles du jeu. Pour Rue, pour Tresh, pour Cato. J'ordonnai à Peeta qu'à mon signal, nous avalerions ensemble des baies de sureau. Trois, deux, un…Nous pûmes aller jusqu'au bout de mes desseins quand la voix de Claudius Templesmith nous arrêta et nous annonça vainqueurs de cet soixante-quatorzième édition des Hunger Games.

Cependant, pour moi, le véritable vainqueur de cette boucherie était Cato, pour son sacrifice dont j'étais la seule en avoir la connaissance. Il avait tout fait nonobstant les apparences pour qu'au final, à l'instar des volontés de Peeta, je restais en vie. Nombreuses sont les fois où j'en avais douté. Mais nos derniers instants avaient fini de me convaincre. S'il l'avait réellement voulu, étant plus rapide que moi de quelques secondes, il aurait pu briser la nuque de Peeta et me tuer juste après. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de cela.

Jusqu'à mon retour dans mon district, j'avais toujours à l'esprit son magnifique visage, le souvenir magique de notre nuit intime, notre dernier baiser aux yeux de tous qui me valut des questions déplacées de la part de mon mentor et Effie. Peeta ne demanda pas d'explications en visionnant les meilleurs moments de l'arène, pensant sûrement que j'avais répondu à mon ravisseur sous la contrainte. Néanmoins, j'étais présentement certaine d'une chose, c'était que Cato vivait en moi, éternel et insaisissable comme la lueur inextinguible de ses magnifiques yeux bleus cristallins.

**"Il est difficile de vaincre ses passions, et impossible de toutes les satisfaire."**

**Madame de la Sablière**

**FIN**

_**Merci à tous pour votre lecture et merci aux reviewers anonymes de mon autre OS à qui je ne peux malheureusement répondre.**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

**Jun O-Ren **


End file.
